Ô Parapluie
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Quelques OS et Drabble sur Mycroft et son parapluie. De l'humour, mais pas que.
1. Sweetie

**/!\ Ce qui va suivre est un délire complètement idiot, mais mon plus grand fantasme dans la vie, c'est le parapluie de Mycroft (Oui, il m'en faut peut pour être heureuse)... Alors voici quelques OS sur son parapluie et lui.**

**Disclamer : Gatiss, Moffat et conan doyle. (Economie de mots, c'est la CRISE ! )**

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai bien envie de dédicacé ce recueil à Rain... Ouais allez, Rain, c'est pour toi u.u**

**Note de l'auteur deux : Mycroft risque d'apparaitre complètement malade, fou, déjanté, mais c'est Mycroft, et c'est mon ami. '(Mycroft a un parapluie, mais c'est mon ami * sur le thème de Kirikou *, okay, je sors)**

**Enjoy It ! **

**°0OoO0°**

Vous savez, dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, il y a plusieurs mystère qui nous entourent, comme la zone 51, le triangle des Bermudes, mais celui-ci est de loin le plus étrange : le parapluie de Mycroft. Il ne l'ouvre que très rarement, puisqu'il ne se déplace qu'en voiture... en réalité, il ne l'ouvre jamais. De plus, il s'en sert comme canne, mais il ne boite pas ! Alors que nous cache cet objet ? Sherlock c'est penché sur la question.

-Non, non, non et NON !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya Sherlock, tu t'ennuies ?

-Oh mais par pitié John ? Ne voudrais-tu pas devenir un personnage moins gentil, et être un connard pour une fois ?!

-Heu... arrête de crier, ou je t'étouffe à l'aide de mon pull... !

-Bref, John, toi qui est un idiot : à quoi sert un parapluie ?

-A se protéger de la pluie, et accessoirement, à avoir la classe dans la_ City_ de Londres.

-Alors pourquoi Mycroft a un parapluie ?

-Pour se protéger de la pluie ?

-Non.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Il roule dans une voiture, et sinon, est dans quelconque bâtiment, donc, toujours abrité.

-Pour avoir la classe alors.

-Ça me trou le cul de le dire, mais Mycroft a une classe naturelle, pas besoin de ça.

-Pour te faire enrager alors ?

-Il y arrive très bien sans.

°0OoO0°

Allez mon petit Mycroft, juste un petit beignet... un petit beignet de rien du tout... regarde, il t'appelle...*Mange-moi Mycroft – Mange-moi Mycroft*, NON, mycroft, tu ne dois pas céder... En plus, il est fourré framboise... Non Mycroft, va prendre un thé, oui, un thé, c'est bien. Mais le beignet couperait ma faim... Non, un thé... avec deux sucres. NON ! Sans sucre, puis sans thé aussi... bref, de l'eau chaude. Avec une banane, les bananes c'est cool. Ouais, je vais faire ça. Oh non, y'a des M&M's dans le bol là...Non, je ne dois pas céder... mais si je cède, personne ne me verra ! Mais bien sûr que si, t'as installé des caméras partout Mycroft. Allez, je gère. Chuuut, pas manger... Même pas un. Ni deux. Bon, je vais me promener, ça me changera les idées.

Oh c'est chou un canard... oh oui, un canard laqué avec des nouilles sautées, en plus China town est pas loin et … NON, Mycroft, tu es un grand garçon, et au régime qui plus est. Tu va marcher un peu, et te vider la tête... J'ai faim. NON ! Non, non, non... Oh et puis merde, viens la mon parapluie, ahaha, ma réserve de sucrerie ! Venez voir papa mes chéries ! Vous êtes mignonne mes petites gâteries.. Papa va toute vous manger ! Toi, puis toi, puis toi aussi, et même peut-être toi. Rholala, que c'est booon ! Bon allez Mycroft, c'est la dernière fois que tu en mange, et ce soir, tu vide ton parapluie... Ou demain soir, voire même la semaine prochaine... Bon, un jour, tu le videras.

°0OoO0°

-Non vraiment John, je ne sais pas pourquoi Mycroft emporte toujours un parapluie avec lui.

**°0OoO0°**

**J'ai honte... Vous savez, quand vous écrivez un truc et que vous vous dites : ''Ouais bon, c'est pas mal '' et quand vous vous relisez, vous vous dites : '' Pourquoi j'ai écrit ça !?'', et bah là, je me questionne. **

**Sinon, un autre OS à suivre, et puis peut-être encore un autre. **

**Une review ? Nan mais je vais vous mentir, ça fait toujours plaisir U.U**

**0/**

**PS : OS corrigé par Shi, alors quelques applaudissements pour elle s'il vous plait ! ;)**


	2. Désir

**Deuxième OS, enfin... Non, c'est un drabble. Allez, c'est partit mon kiki !**

**Drabble corrigé par Shi, alors merkiiii :D**

**°0OoO0°**

Mycroft dormait paisiblement, le draps laissant apparaître son torse nu, et sur son visage était négligemment posé l'un de ses bras. Sa respiration était régulière et emplissait la pièce silencieuse. Près de là, on le regardait.

Mycroft...Si tu savais toute la chaleur que tu dégages, et quelle joie je ressens lorsque que ta main agrippe férocement mon manche... Je peux te dire que tu me mets la tête en bas à chaque fois que tu marches, car oui, tu as une démarche si féline...Et puis pense seulement à ma tristesse lorsque tu m'oublies, trop occupé par ton travail, dans ton appartement ! Il m'arrive de regretter quelques fois de n'être qu'un parapluie à tes yeux...

**°0OoO0°**

**Va mourir plus loin.**


	3. Lumières ensorcelantes

**Aller, ce sera plus long que le précédent, je vous rassure.**

**Come on. **

**°0OoO0°**

« -Mycroft ?

-Que se passe-t-il Sherlok.

-Pourquoi toujours avoir ce parapluie ?

-Tu n'aimerais pas savoir.

-Si je te le demande, c'est que je veux savoir.

-Oui, mais lorsque tu sauras, tu auras compris que tu ne voulais pas savoir.

-Oui, mais je dois savoir pour savoir que je ne voulais pas savoir.

-Mais lorsque tu sauras, tu sauras que tu n'aurais pas dû savoir, même si tu voulais savoir.

-Pourquoi as-tu ce parapluie ?

-Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas ?

-Tu t'apelle Mycroft ?

-Oui.

-T'es mon aîné ?

-Oui.

-T'es haut-placé dans la société ?

-Oui.

-Tu me dis pourquoi tu as ce parapluie ?

-Oui. Non ! Que c'est puérile Sherlock !

-M'en fiche, t'as dis oui.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Si.

-Non.

-Haha ! Je ne te dirais pas.

-Et tu dis que c'est moi qui suit puéril ? Mppffou !

-Pfffou !

-Mppffou !

-Rah !

-Hum !

-Je te dirais pas.

-Tu me diras.

-Non.

-Si.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi quoi ?

-Un canard ?

-C'est un signe ?

-Dis moi !

-Okay, regarde. »

Et Mycroft pointa le bout de son parapluie vers le ciel. S'en suivit des couleurs magnifiques, presque irréalistes, qui s'échappaient de l'objet, et cela éclaira tout autour d'eux et leur transmis une certaine chaleur plutôt étrange pour Sherlock. Les filets de lumière vinrent se rassembler, et former dans l'air ces quelques mots : _'Je suis un sorcier'._

Sherlock regardait tout cela se dérouler devant lui, avec une joie enfantine dans les yeux, mais aussi la peur de l'inconnu. Son frère pointa ensuite le parapluie sur lui, et les lumières vinrent l'envelopper, et il se dit que s'il tombait, elles le retiendraient. Ainsi c'était cela, Mycroft avait des pouvoir cacher, concentrer dans cet objet insoupçonné.

« -Mycroft, c'est si magnifique.

-Merci.

-Mais comment... ?

-J'ai rencontré un homme il y quelques années. Après avoir discuté, il m'a avouer être un sorcier, et m'a donné ce 'pouvoir', puisque pour lui, je guidait le peuple britannique vers la lumière. Ainsi, je peux faire cela, je ne peux pas blesser ni même réellement touché quelqu'un avec. Une autre particularité : seul les personnes qui croient véritablement en moi peuvent voir ces lumières aussi puissante.

-Tu veux dire que ce sorcier a matérialiser une métaphore.

-C'est cela, mon parapluie servant de 'conducteur', ce n'est pas un vrai baguette magique.

-Mais à quoi est-ce que ça te sers ?

-A rêver de l'univers, des étoiles.

-Tu penses que tu es autorisé à utilisé la magie dans notre monde ?

-N'étant ni une arme, ni une hypnose quelconque, et moi-même n'étant pas un réel sorcier, oui.

-Je connais ses lumières...

-En effet Sherlock.

-Elles étaient là durant ma désintoxication, durant mes enquêtes les plus difficiles, mais là où elles étaient vraiment omniprésente c'était...

-A la mort de Jim. Elles étaient là pour te guider, te garder en vie, t'aider.

-Je pensais que ce n'était que mon esprit qui...

-Non, c'était moi, encore et toujours moi. Ne pensais-tu pas que je te laisserais seul dans ce monde. Mais je suis désolé pour ce que je vais faire. »

Il plaça alors son parapluie au dessus de Sherlock, les lumières disparurent presque instantanément, Sherlock secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller.

« Mycroft.

-Salut Sherlock, Lestrade à une affaire pour toi.

-C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose.

-Ce n'est qu'une impression. »

**°0OoO0°**

**Je trouve ça magnifique, vraiment, je crois que c'est l'un des truc les plus jolie que j'ai écris... :)**


	4. Umbrella

**Quatrième 'truc' mis en ligne, allons-y allonzo. **

**°0OoO0°**

La musique résonnait dans tous le bureau de Mycroft.

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, ay ay ay)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, ay ay ay)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, ay ay ay)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, ay ay ay ay, ay ay)_

Et comme possédé par le flot musical qui emplissait la pièce, Mycroft mis ses mains au sommet de son parapluie, et se mit à se déhancher délicatement, descendant son corps, et le remontant lascivement en se collant au plus près de l'objet. Puis il le repris entre ses mains, et avança au rythme de la musique dans la pièce, accentuant chaque nouveau pas, une main sur sa hanche, et jouant de manière indécente avec son parapluie de l'autre.

-Um... Monsieur Holmes, excusez-moi de vous dérangé pendant votre... _danse_, mais nous avons reçu un fax nous indiquant une bombe au palais royale visant la Reine, encore.

-Ah heu oui, je me dépêche de prendre ma veste et _my umbrella, ella ella ay ay ay._

_-_Très bien monsieur, ah et la prochaine fois, fermé votre bureau à clef._  
_

**°0OoO0°**

**Bon, je suis honteuse d'avouer cela, mais je connais '' Umbrella'' de Rihana... Shame on me.**

**Sinon, je crois avoir casser l'image de Mycroft à vie... XDD**


End file.
